


Small Miracles and Baby Steps

by Scavenge4Dreams



Series: 4 Hearts, 1 Love [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Smarm, Sweet, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scavenge4Dreams/pseuds/Scavenge4Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Nate and Ez and Vin.... who wouldn't want this?<br/>Domestic/relationship schmoop. With just  touch of angst.</p><p>So sweet It'll rot your teeth. But you'll be smiling a gappy grin the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Miracles and Baby Steps

**Small Miracles and Baby Steps**

Chris felt the tension ease out of his shoulders as the black truck eased into the long driveway that led to the ranch house, glad to _finally_ be home. After the past three weeks spent pleasing toffee nosed politicians in Washington, a long flight and long drive home, he was tired. It was nearing midnight, and although he wasn't 100% sure that there was someone in the house; he eased the speed off, not wanting to wake any occupants.

The ram slowed to an idle, coasting the last few meters in absolute darkness; Chris tapped the brakes and came to a complete stop. Reaching across the bench seat, he grabbed the heavy black briefcase off the floor and the thick black duster off the seat. Slowly pushing the door open and stepping out, he let the door shut carefully behind him, trusting the well oiled hinges not to squeak.

Pulling the coat closer to him, trying to ward of the cool air without actually stopping and pulling the heavy garment on, Chris smiled as a soft nicker greeted him as he passed the barn. 20 meters from the veranda he was startled for an instant when the soft glow of the porch light lit the front yard. Then the front door opened and Nathan stood silhouetted in the frame.

Smiling deeper, Chris hurried his pace, striding up the steps, towards the warm glow spreading from the welcoming doorway. Nathan stepped out of the way as Chris passed him, shutting the door, closing in the warmth that the night air was trying to leach away.

Chris, against his usually anal impulses, slung the briefcase and jacket onto the nearest seat, moving to warm his hands in front of the cheery open fireplace blazing merrily in the den. He heard the final jingle, indicating that Nathan had finished locking the door, and then the belying soft footfalls that heralded his approach.

As expected, dark arms wrapped around his waist, and the medic rested his chin on Chris's shoulder, placing a kiss on the expanse of throat, a gentle press of lips against skin. Leaning back against the broad chest behind him, Chris was willing to allow Nathan to be the strength of their relationship for a few moments, before he assumed responsibility once more.

The tremble, slight though it was, gave the first indication that all was not well. The mantle of control was immediately sought and Nathan easily relinquished it, allowing Chris to turn in his embrace. His own arms returned the hug, pulling Nathan to him, and Chris grew faintly worried when the usually strong, steadfast medic sighed and buried his face in the dark clad chest.

Chris's ran his hand down the strong back firmly, easing himself and Nathan backwards, until Nathans knees hit the sofa, and Chris lowered him into the waiting seat. Knees on the floor between Nathans own legs, Chris leaned forward, one hand coming to rest against Nathans face, the other flat against his lovers chest, over his heart.

"Nate...what happened?...Ezra...Vin?" his voice was soft and coaxing, reassuring in a way it never was at work, a side of himself he reserved for only his lovers.

Nathan rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, although he smiled when Chris grasped it, pulling it against his own chest, and the medic could see the fear in the green eyes, the same fear that haunted the man every time he thought of losing a loved one. He answered, explaining his upset, and assuring Chris of their health, or relative health, at the same time.

"Vin and Ezra are both okay...they're upstairs...asleep, when I checked on them 10 minutes ago..." Nathan trailed off; smiling at the sight of relief that Chris huffed. Really the man was so predictable sometimes.

Chris must have seen his smile, and deduced its meaning, for he growled and leant in, shoving Nathan back into the couch, claiming his soft mouth in a wet, fiery kiss. Breathing hard, Chris leaned back and asked "So...why the upset?"

Nathan felt his face fall at the question, both in upset and anger, and knowing that Chris had seen it as well, answered "Chris, all three of us are fine now...but last night Vin took a decent hit to the head..." he had to stop and pull Chris back down, so fast had the man moved to check on their youngest lover.

Nathan hurriedly continued "He got in the middle of an altercation between an elderly couple and a group of boys who tried to mug them...the elderly couple got away okay, but Vin copped a pretty decent wack over the head with a board...knocked him unconscious..." The medic waited for Chris to process and catch up, knowing this was the easy bit.

Chris slumped a little between his lover's strong legs, glad for the support as he imagined, quite easily, the scene Nathan had transcribed, feeling a myriad of emotions towards Vin, his attackers and the situation in general.

_Pride, anger, concern, protectiveness, love..._

Nathans words flowed through his mind again, and his quick brain picked up on a discrepancy that had his eyes hardening and a note of anger creeping into his voice "Wait...you said last night...why wasn't I told?" he looked at Nathan, clearly expecting an answer that would satisfy him, or there would be consequences.

Nathans knew how quick witted their leader was, but the ease with which Chris picked up on the one outstanding fact was still astonishing, his own eyes became like liquid flint, hot and angry, as he replied "We would have told you Chris, either Ezra or I would have rang you...we know that you would definitely want to know what was going on..." at Chris's raised eyebrows, Nathan went on, "A bystander called an ambulance, and Vin was admitted, unconscious, although he woke just over an hour later...according to the doctors." His voice was steady as it narrated the details, and Chris's eyes and breathing reflected this, although Nathan knew that this would not be the case after he reported the next part.

Brown eyes also stern and unimpressed with what he had to report, Nathan jumped into the final part of the explanation, "He signed himself out AMA 20 minutes later, stating that someone was picking him up and one of his house mates had medical training..." Nathan could tell that Chris was waiting for the other shoe to drop...Nathan let it, adding, "He caught a cab back to Purgatorio and Ezra and I only found out earlier tonight when we went to pick him up for the weekend... "

Chris gaped at him for a moment, stunned, and then rose to his feet, furious, stalking towards the staircase that would lead him to their foolish young lover.

Nathan wasn't quite finished yet, and called after Chris, voice compelling him to stop, "Not now Chris..." the leader stilled and turned back, although the reluctance to do so was visible. Barely restrained, and much deserved fury seethed in his every move as he waited for Nathans reasoning, willing to listen, but unable to think of any plea that might stay his anger, even temporarily.

Nathan could.

Walking over to stand in front of Chris, between the staircase and his angry love, Nathan explained "I've yelled at him...Ezra yelled at him..." Nathan saw Chris's eyes widen fractionally, so slight that only the team would have noticed the surprise, warranted though it was; Ezra  _never_ yelled at Vin.

Seeing that he had Chris's full attention, Nathan continued, "He knows he's in trouble... _big_  trouble...and he knows what he did was stupid and wrong...we already know why he did it, or the most likely culprits..." Chris's eyes and slight nod said he did know the reasons, but Nathan voiced them anyway "He probably didn't want to be a burden...or had some other notion in his stubborn head...but Chris...he'd terrified" Chris's eyes were confused when they met Nathans, not understanding the sudden jump of subject.

Nathan sighed and inclined his head up the stairs, "He's scared...it took us three hours to get him to sleep tonight...because he knew you were coming home..." at Chris's incredibly hurt look, Nathan placed a hand on his neck as he elaborated, "He's not scared of  _you_ Chris, he's not even afraid of what you might do...he's afraid you won't love him, won't want him anymore..."

Chris's determined snort and possessive growl brought a smile to Nathans face, he added, "Ezra and I tried to tell him that there was buckley's and none chance of you not loving him...that there was  _nothing_ he could do to cause that outcome...but Chris...he needs to hear it from you...more than that...he needs you to  _show_ him..."

Chris sighed, fury tempered by perceptive sadness, although he was sure it would make a re-appearance in the near future. For now though, he could well and truly believe what Nathan was saying.

Every shred of genuine confidence, cleverness and utter decency that Vin exuded, the young man doubled in lack of self esteem and personal insecurity. It was hard to remember that you were loved when you never have been before.

His absolute lack of self worth was something that the team, particularly his lovers, had been trying to correct, and despite the considerable headway they had made, on occasion, everything Vin was re-learning would just go out the window, and they'd be back to square one. It happened less and less as their relationship progressed, but every time it did happen Chris, Ezra and Nathan felt their hearts break a little more.

To love Vin beyond life itself, knowing that he returned that love tenfold and yet have been conditioned to believe that he was unlovable...

Chris still dreamt of finding the people responsible and pulling their tonsils out through their ass.

Knowing that Vins apparent terror changed the face of the situation, Chris turned to slump slowly onto the stairs, glad when he felt Nathan sit beside him. It wasn't just a case of demonstrating his displeasure at the younger mans apparent complete and utter lack of common sense, evidenced, not by his intervention with the old couple; he 'd have been shocked if Vin  _had_ kept his nose out of the situation, in fact, Chris was downright proud of his kindness and bravery..and would be sure to mention it at some stage...he just wished the idiot had a scrap of self preservation to go with said decency...the lack of which was clearly demonstrated by the lying and putting himself in considerable danger...

Anger visibly deflating, Chris sighed, "I won't wake them...not if they only just got to sleep, I'll stick my head and check on them in a few..."

Turning to lean against the polished banister, one leg propped up on the step he sat on, the other spread eagle to the floor, Chris reached for Nathan, wanting the contact after several weeks away, never mind the fact that his head was still pounding with fear and fury due to his homecoming revelation.

He dragged the completely unresisting Nathan across the step towards him, meeting the dark lips in a series of small kisses, trailing them in a wet path across the man's cheek and throat as the medic turned to settle on the step below him, broad shoulders cradled to the dark clad chest, as Chris wove his arms about the man's shoulders, pulling Nathan even more flush against him.

Chin resting on the strong shoulder slightly below him, Chris double checked, "So you're all okay...apart from Vin's... _mishap..._ you're all fine?" he sighed against the dark skinned throat,  _needing_  to be sure that the other three really were okay... _god he hated going away._

Nathan ran his hands along the length of Chris arms, crossed over his chest as they were, quietly soothing his lover's frazzled nerves. He knew that Chris always hated the trips away, for some work thing or another...but this time had been particularly long and gruelling, three weeks away from the ranch, and all that entailed...namely the three men currently residing there without him.

Knowing Chris would get antsy if he didn't answer promptly, especially after the revelation he'd just had, Nathan replied. "Chris, we 're all just fine...Vins' got himself 6 stitches and the remnants of a mediocre concussion, but Ez and I haven't had so much as a stubbed toe...stop worrying and relax before you give yourself a hernia."

Chris smiled softly at the admonition, leaning further against Nathan, uncaring at how well the man had him pegged, "Okay...great... god it's good to finally be home..." he sighed against Nathan's neck.

Nathan shot back, "That bad huh?...What was it this time...decorum and leadership in business settings...sounds riveting...and right up your alley...You should have taken Ezra with you, then he'd have been able to verbally fillet the guy, while you sat back and actually enjoyed the show...", the medic smiled as he heard Chris chuckle softly, his goal achieved.

Chris gently nudged Nathan, saying, "Shut up you...It was some political bigwig presenting ideas of discreet field infiltrations...complete and utter bullshit...but you're right...I spent the whole time bored out of my brain...I should have taken Ez.."

"And whae're, Mr Larabee, did you presume my presence would be required?" the southern accented voice interrupted their conversation, floating down from the landing above.

Pressing a kiss behind Nathans ear, Chris released him and swivelling where he sat, locked eyes with his undercover operative, green gaze measuring green gaze as the younger man made his way down the staircase. Obviously Ezra had only just woken, clad in only dark green pants, chest and feet bare; his usually immaculate hair was tousled into disarray. Chris answered the question as his sharp gaze swept the smaller man, searching for anything out of place, glad when he found nothing, "Just contemplating what the last three weeks would have been like if I'd had your illustrious company...come on...get down here..." he held out a hand, which Ezra grasped as soon as it came within reach.

Chris tugged firmly, and with a startled yelp, Ezra was pulled down between Chris and Nathan, mostly sitting on Chris's lap, Ezra protested quite fervently "Mr Larabee...Unhand me at once...I am not a child's play-thing, to be tossed and tugged about!" His heated admonishment was belied by the way his arms wrapped around Chris neck, and the soft grin playing at his lips.

Chris smiled back, adding his rejoinder, "I quite agree that you're not a child's play-thing... _my_  play-thing on the other hand..." and silenced any retort Ezra might have replied with by meeting his lover's lips with his own.

Ezra, as obstinate as ever, held fast against Chris, mouth sealed tight, not allowing the seeking tongue access. Grinning against the soft lips, Chris pushed Ezra down further into his embrace, putting the man off balance as his head got lower, the southerner's arms tightening around his 'attacker' as his gravitational centre shifted.

As planned Chris gained the upper hand by unsettled Ezra's equilibrium, the con-man's mouth opening in surprised, and Chris pushed the advantage, seeking access with his tongue. Only to find himself blocked at every turn by Ezra's own tongue. Gazing into the huge expanse of green, several shades darker than his own, only millimetres away, Chris could see the cocky tenacity, and flicked his gaze up at Nathan, who was avidly watching his lovers' greeting.

Nathan sighed in fond exasperation, then shaking his head, reached over and poked Ezra in the side. The reaction was instantaneous, Ezra bucked against Chris, a muffled squawk of outrage escaping him, but it was too late, his concentration was broken, and Chris easily gained the upper hand, dominating the lush mouth.

His tongue swirled over Ezra's as the man admitted defeat gracefully, relaxing into a boneless pile of goo in Chris's arms as he allowed the man to soundly kiss him, a feat which Chris gladly performed.

It was several minutes later when Chris finally pulled back, more from lack of air than readiness to stop, breathing hard; he leant back against the banister again, and gazed down at the man sprawled out across his legs. Bright green eyes and a smug smile greeted him, Chris shook his head at the apparent lack of effect that the kiss had on the other man, Ezra wasn't even flushed, let alone breathing hard.

His own breathing stating to settle, Chris turned to Nathan, who was watching with growing amusement and said, "For god's sake... Kiss him will you?" he gestured towards the grinning Ezra with his head.

Nathan did not need to be told twice, and turning further on the step below he settled one large hand on Chris's waist and the other he grasped the back of Ezra's neck, pulling the smaller man up from his relaxed state across Chris's lap, he met the reddened lips with his own.

Ezra's left arm came up from where it rested between them and looped around the broad shoulders looming over him, pulling Nathan even closer. Chris was currently little more than a glorified platform, and eyeing the ear not more than a hand span away, decided that this wouldn't do at all

One hand going to Ezra's waist, the other coming up to cup the opposite cheek, his fingers brushing Nathans hand at Ezra's neck, Chris ran the tip of his tongue along the extra sensitive shell, snickering with smug wickedness when the younger man all but squeaked in surprised excitement, and shivered against the two bodies that trapped his own.

Nathan performed his duty well, obeying Chris direction to a 'T', kissing Ezra with abandoned enthusiasm, dominating the velvety warmth despite Ezra's stubborn un-cooperation. Knowing well Ezra's particularly specific erogenous zones and assuming that Chris was taking advantage of this, Nathan gently tilted the chestnut head further towards himself, exposing the other side of Ezra's throat to Chris's sinful lips, which promptly latched onto the now easily accessible earlobe.

Ezra flinched at the sudden sensation, cursing the night his lovers had realised  _exactly_  how sensitive his ears were. He tried to pull away from the attention, not wanting to give up his game, however Nathan's brute strength and his own true lack of wanting made it impossible.

A low moan escaped him, muffled by Nathan's lips as Chris nipped at the soft skin, creating a sharp pinch which he soon soothed with the engulfing warmth of his mouth as he sucked and licked the delicate appendage.

Ezra writhed under the afflicting attention, quite happily giving up his independent reservation as lost, not caring at the undignified or debauched spectacle he was becoming, not having cared about such things in front of these particular men for a long time. A hand passed over his groin, firmly pressing the tented silk of his sleep pants, and he bucked wildly, desperately seeking more contact, not caring about the chuckles he heard at his eagerness.

And then they stopped.

One moment he was in sensation heaven, unable to wrap his quite considerable brain around anything other than the hands and mouths detailing his heated skin, and the next he was alone, floating on cloud nine, but unable to get down or go higher.

Focusing his slowly clearing vision, the green eyes sought out his torturers, and the disagreeable pout that he denied was in any way cute; found its way to his lips.

Looking at Ezra languidly relaxed across most of his lap, the southerner easily trusting Nathan's upper body strength to keep him from slamming headfirst into the steps, green eyes dark with passion, small panting puffs escaping red swollen lips and high points of colour accenting the soft pale skin, Chris knew his goal had been achieved.

Two sets of eyes ghosted over the blushing expanse of smooth bare skin, the rather obvious signs of arousal below the trim waist, and the adorable sulking look of longing on the typically reserved face.

Nathan, pressing his lips to the soft palm of Ezra's left hand, broke the silence, breathing, "Damn you're beautiful..." to the still boneless southerner.

Ezra's smoothly vain answer of, "Yes, I know..." was belied by the disbelieving drop of the green eyes, his shyly pleased smile and much brighter blush.

Chris knew only too well of both this man's and the one in the bed upstairs, penchant for disbelieving most anything positive about themselves, however well they hid it. He tilted the pink stained face back up, seeking eye contact, and once achieved, he reinforced Nathan's earlier words, "You are. Damn beautiful...god I missed you!" and he met the still swollen lips with his own, Ezra gladly returning the slow, tender kiss.

Pulling back a few seconds later Chris moved so that Ezra was on the step between himself and Nathan, leaning against the medic rather than Nathan supporting his whole body weight.

Settled comfortably, Chris voiced the question he knew both Ezra and Nathan were expecting him to ask, "So...Vin?"

The lingering smile disappeared from Ezra's face as he answered, "He was still asleep when I came downstairs" the usually lilting voice was muted and unfeeling as he spoke, strangely uncaring, considering how much he loved said man.

Ignoring Nathans cautionary head shake and pointed gaze, Chris pressed the matter, asking "How is he?" while trying to gauge the sudden change in Ezra's persona.

He was surprised by the vehement fury of the southerners answer, "About as well as you would expect someone with a HOLE IN HIS HEAD to be! Damn idiot almost gets his head bashed in and then doesn't bother to call...Why the hell didn't he just come here! Why can't he just get that we want him here!  _GOD...I just hate him sometimes!_ I'd be worried about brain damage if it wasn't already obvious that Vin  _already lacks that particular part of his anatomy_!"

Chris listened in shock as the dignified agent lost his verbosity in his venomous tirade, each sentence angrier that the one before, until Ezra was almost shouting. When it became apparent that Chris was too stunned by the seemingly uncalled for outburst, Nathan stepped in.

One large hand came up to cover the mouth he had found delectable only moments ago, but was now spewing livid accusations, and Nathan's own angry voice interrupted, although several decibels lower, "Ezra! What the hell has gotten into you...do you want to wake him? After it took you three hours to get him to sleep in the first place!" He could tell that Ezra had finished yelling and so moved his hand to one cheek, the other joining it on the other side, holding Ezra's still angry gaze to his own when it would have dropped.

"I'm furious with him too...and Chris...but he's already terrified that we won't love him anymore...I would rather you didn't add credence to that ridiculous idea!" he gently shook Ezra when the green gaze remained stubbornly angry, refusing to give in, much too stubborn.

Nathan continued "He already knows how stupid and dangerous it was...and we will make sure that the message that it was completely unacceptable sinks in properly...but not by terrorising him out of his wits...you know how warped his reasoning can become...Jesus Ezra, we could have lost him... _he could have died!_ "

Ezra's gaze cooled abruptly, from angry green fire to dark petrified ice, his skin went alabaster white and he almost swayed within Nathans grasp, his voice was strangled as he answered, "I know... _alright...I know!_ "and he succeeded in pulling away from Nathan, and got to his feet, turning to retreat back up the stairs.

In a much calmer, if somewhat monotone voice he added, "I'm very glad your home Chris..." he leaned down and kissed Chris, it was quick and light, not at all up to his usual standards, before he was halfway up the stairs calling back, "I'm going to bed...I'll see you in the morning" Instead of exiting into the hall where their shared master bedroom was, Ezra disappeared into the one before, housing the spare room that was very rarely occupied by any of them.

Shaking his head at the sudden change in mood, Chris sighed, he had known that Vin would need seeing to, but it was now obvious that the Texan wasn't the only one distressed by the past few days' events. Turning back to Nathan he asked, "What was that all about...something going on between Ez and Vin..."

Nathan shook his head in confused worry, "No, at least not that I know of...Ezra was mad as hell when we went and picked Vin up, in fact, I don't think I've ever seen him so mad at one of us, let alone Vin...but he seemed to calm down pretty quickly and has been doting on Vin all afternoon and half the night...I have no idea what bought  _that_  on...although...he went very pale and a bit shaky before he got up and left, which are both obvious symptoms of shock..." at Chris's worried look, the medic added reassuringly, "Don't panic...If it was shock, it was very mild...let him try and get some sleep...I'll check on him later...".

Nodding, if reluctantly, Chris pulled himself to his feet, yawning a reply, "Okay... just make sure you do...there is definitely _something_  going on in his head..." at Nathans pointed look, Chris acquiesced, "Right...no need to remind you to keep an eye on any of us... _what was I thinking_...?" Pulling the now smiling Nathan up beside him, Chris started up the stairs, "Can you do the lock-up...I'm just going to have a quick shower...get rid of some of this travel grime...then I'll turn in...We'll try to fix ' _all this_ '..." he waved his arms in the general direction of the upper level, continuing, "in the morning...when I've had more than a few hours sleep..."

Nathan answered in the affirmative, smiling at the trust Chris was showing in asking him to secure the place, knowing that the fiercely protective man probably wouldn't bother double checking the door and windows as he had at the beginning of their relationship, and he headed in the opposite direction, down the stairs to start with the front door and den windows.

Stomping silently up the staircase, each step seeming to leach his little remaining energy, Chris felt the wear of the past few weeks piling up onto tonight's drama. Running a slightly shaky hand over his stubbled face, trying to wipe some of the fatigue away from his gritty eyes and stretched skin, Chris wanted nothing more than to have a quick rinse before falling into bed with his loves...the second might be a bit of a stretch this evening, but the first might improve his disposition anyway, and he'd be up to dealing with the terrible twosome come morning.

Finally reaching the landing at the top of the staircase, Chris hesitated only an instant before sticking his head in the first door, where Ezra had disappeared to several minutes before. Despite Nathan's intent to check on the younger man, Chris still felt the need to... to be sure that everything was as okay as it could be.

It took only seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dark interior of the moderate sized room, and Chris was just able to make out the strong back turning towards him, intent obvious. Chris sighed but gave into the unspoken demand for solitude, shutting the door softly behind him as he left.

Trudging along the hallway tiredly, Chris moved to the second doorway, which had been left slightly ajar. Very slowly he pushed it open, not wanting to startle Vin into wakefulness. Usually he wouldn't have worried, Vin had gotten used to his lovers noises and footsteps and seemed to subconsciously filter them out, and was unlikely to stir. However, it had not always been that way, the other three had been forced to dodge, catch and deflect several wild attacks, which could easily have become deadly from the startled Texan, and Chris didn't want to risk a relapse because of Vin's emotional unease.

Chris stepped into the room, intending on retrieving some clothes from the dresser, and using the shower downstairs, knowing that running water from the adjacent en-suite, which they usually used, would definitely wake Vin. He'd ghosted across to the dresser, and pulled the top drawer open before his peripheral vision noted that the huge bed was adorned with a tangled mass of blankets and sheets, and more importantly, was also decidedly Vin-less.

Craning his neck to look more fully into the room, his keen eyes easily deciphered the shadowed figure curled up on the love seat beneath the large bay window, despite the fact that said person had slumped as low as he could possible get and was almost engulfed by the dark woollen throw blankets on the seat, creating a decidedly unhuman silhouette. Chris sighed exhaustedly, and leant heavily onto the dresser, head bowed in silent unwillingness... _all he wanted was to go to sleep_...

Knowing however, that the young man across from him was worth far, far more than a few more hours of sleep deprivation, Chris slid the drawer shut with a soft click and walked across the carpeted room, trying to gauge if Vin was even awake as he got closer. His question was answered in a heartbreaking fashion; as it became obvious that Chris was actually approaching him and not leaving the room or heading for the bathroom, Vin flinched and withdrew further away from him, become even smaller against the black material of the seat.

Chris reached the couch, hidden deep in the shadows of the room, and stopped by the end where Vin had ensconced himself beneath a veritable mountain of blankets, so many in fact, that even if the light were on, Chris doubted he would see much more than the huge blue eyes illuminated by the soft moonlit window.

Luckily, Chris didn't need more than those blue eyes to read his youngest lover like an open book...and what he saw now _... love...shame... fear...doubt...guilt..._ he dropped gracefully to his knees, eyesight now level with Vin's, and he knew that with the light at his back, although Vin would have no doubt of his identity, even the trackers incredible eyesight wouldn't be able to make out his face.

He could see from the trepidation in those blue eyes however, that the younger man was expecting him to yell, scream, to blow up...and prove every fear and insecurity Vin was harbouring.

Which, despite wanting to, despite Vin probably deserving it...despite the likelihood that he actually would yell and scream later on...Chris had absolutely no intention of doing so now. Leaning in, Chris raised a hand, and ignoring the heart wrenching flinch, gently brushed some of the blanketed hair away from the pale face, noting the slight warmth under his hand, cupping one cheek, brushing a thumb back and forth smoothly over the high cheek bone he spoke softly, "Hey cowboy...heard you had a bit of a tussle with a board...I bet you came out better than the lump of wood...what with that hard head of yours _...?"_  not overly reassured by the very tremulous quirk of lips he received, Chris moved from his crouch to sit in the small spot on the end of the seat not taken up by his blanket covered lover, hand sliding from Vin's face to what he thought was a blanket covered leg.

"Hey...come on, look at me, "eyes that seemed to get bigger every time he saw them gradually rose to meet his, and Chris continued, attempting to sooth Vin's unfounded fears without just giving in, because  _by god_ , he was still  _so_ angry with the younger man"..Vin...I'm not going tell you that we're all good...beca-" he sighed in sad frustration when Vin went white before his gaze, eyes dropping to his blanketed lap. Alarmed, Chris reached out, placing large hands on the soft pile when it seemed to sway before his eyes.

Squeezing gently to get his attention, Chris went on, "Vin...Vin...eye's up...come on, gimme some blue...," Vin refused to look up, and Chris wasn't even sure he was hearing him, he could actually feel the blanket trembling softly beneath his hands, getting worried, Chris was contemplating calling Nathan when Vin looked back up, eyes wide with fear and... _resignation_...

Hissing through his teeth, Chris ran his hands up and down the trembling form beneath the blankets, continuing, "Oh Vin...babe...what are we going to do with you...I thought we were past this...I'm never going to push you away...We've said it so many times...but Vin...we ...I...love you...and it doesn't matter what you do, that is not going to suddenly disappear...I swear...I just don't know how to make you believe me..."

Hands coming up to cup the finely detailed face again, Chris leaned forward, gently pulling Vin towards him, until they were forehead to forehead, and Chris spoke softly again, "This Vin.." he tapped his forehead gently against Vin's, continuing, "..is as mad as hell, it wants nothing more than to shake you till your teeth rattle and tan your hide black and blue...this hates the worry you caused...", Chris ignored the pained look and huge hurt eyes as he moved.

Wrapping one strong arm around the slim waist he leant back against the arm of the lounge, pulling Vin, blankets and all, with him, until he settled in a reclining position, Vin rigidly sprawled half on his lap and chest and half on the couch. Chris kept one hand cupped around Vin's check, the other he gently rubbed over the tense back in a soothing motion. Easing Vin's face to the side, his long curls spread out across Chris shoulder and ear pressed to his chest, Chris tucking several flyaway strands behind the other delicate ear, whispered, "Do you hear that Vin...my heart... it loves you with every last breath and beyond...adores your mangy texan hide...wants to be with you forever, regardless, despite and because of everything and anything you do or don't do...and Vin...my heart rules my head...always has and always will..."

Chris waited, not knowing any other way he could possibly put it that would be any clearer, hating how insecure Vin was, and loving him more for the trust he still managed to find in them.

If he ever got his hands on any of the various people responsible...

He felt Vin pull himself back, and only grunted a little as Vin's sharp elbow dug into his stomach as the younger man propped himself up on it to stare searchingly at Chris, seeking the green eyes of his lover in the dark. Chris could see Vin evaluating and assessing what he had said, and did his best to let everything he was feeling shine as clearly in his eyes at it did in Vins.

Vin bit his lip, cocked his head, and pulling his own hand from the blanketed cocoon, he placed it over Chris's heart. Smiling softly he finally relaxed against Chris's chests, slumping against him, looking as every bit as tired as Chris felt he spoke, voice husky and drawl very pronounced, "Hey cowboy...I knows you're mad...happy you're home anyway..."

Running his fingers through slightly damp curls, Chris recognised that he'd won the battle, but by no means the war.

They lay that way for several minutes, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company, before Chris stirred with a groan, sitting up, bringing Vin with him, "Come on...we'd better get you back to be before Nathan catches you..."

Vin started to swing around, groping within the blankets for a way to untangle himself when he fell back against Chris with a groan, "Don't think we have to worry 'bout that..." he muttered, thumping his forehead gently onto Chris's shoulder, calling back towards the door, "h-hi Nate..." in an almost whimper.

Chris caught the medics exasperated gaze from where the tall man leant against the doorframe, and chuckling ruefully, dropping a quick kiss into the tangled curls, saying, "I think you might be right..." looking up to Nathan again, he added, "Alright papa bear...how about a hand...baby bears gone and got himself all tangled up...and most of me with him..."

It was Nate's turn to snarl as he pushed himself away from the door, flicking the light switch as he entered; he walked across to the couch, slowing for a second as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Reaching them, he knelt, much as Chris had done earlier, and hands, as gentle as always despite the gruff voice and stern eyes, began to untangle the mess of several blankets.

"I told you to stay in the damn bed Vin...you've still got a concussion...and..." one large dark hand came up to rest against Vin's pale forehead and he growled as he continued, "and you're running a mild fever..." he succeeded in pulling the blankets from the slim form and stood, all but swinging Vin up into his arms as he went...Vin's protest died on his lips at his lovers forbidding look.

Several seconds later, the still glowering Nathan pulled the bed covers up over the already shivering Texan, Nathan's hand going to Vin's forehead again, tsking with disapproval at the warmth he could feel. He turned to speak to Chris when a hand on his arms stopped him, and he turned back to where Vin had rolled to his side, a mostly invisible lump in the bed.

Sighing he sat on the edge of the bed, his dark hand engulfing Vins smaller one where it rested on his wrist, beseeching blue eyes stared up at him and Vin's whispered vice all but shouted in the silent room as he said, "I'm sorry Nate...I jus'..." he trailed off, not sure how to put what he was feeling into words, but luckily, Nathan already had a pretty good idea and the medic softened, squeezing Vin's hand he murmured reassuringly, "I know...it's okay...just don't do it again..." leaning in he pressed a warm kiss to Vin's lips and patted the hand in his, standing, he glanced at Chris before continuing.

"Vin...you know it's true for us too?" at Vin's confused look, Nathan added, "What Chris said...about the difference between thinking and feeling...head and heart...Ezra and I both feel the exact same way...doesn't matter how mad I get...and don't you worry... _we will be having a talk in the morning..._ but Vin...even after this...perhaps especially after this...I'm still going to love you..." trailing off, Nathan stared at Vin, waiting for confirmation.

Vin blushed, but smiled softly, nodding with what Nathan and Chris could almost believe was true understanding and trust, but the niggling doubt remained when Vin dropped his eyes,  _just_  that little bit too soon. Sighing Nathan nodded, and then indicted the bed with a nod and his intent with a word, "Sleep." before turning to Chris.

Walking over to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of black sweats and tossed them to Chris, adding "You jump through the shower quickly...I'd might as well stick the kettle on...you can have a cup of tea before you turn in...might actually relax you a bi..."

He stalled to a spluttering stop at the sudden movement from behind him, and Chris's surprised growl. Spinning around Nathan blinked twice before erupting into motion and sound, stalking back to the bed, he grabbed Vin about the waist as the younger man made what appeared to be an escape attempt form the heavy covers, the medic's voice was confused, startled and angry as he demanded an answer, "Vin! What the hell are you doing? "

He tried to propel Vin back onto the bed but the wiry texan was having none of it as he twisted away with a pained hiss, eyes almost frantic as he headed for the door, "Leme go Nate...I has ta...so stupid...didn' understand...I'se gotta see Ez..."

Chris, jet lagged, beyond exhausted and still kind of shocked by the sudden shift in mood, from placidly calm to whirling dervish, somehow still managed to get his hands about Vins waist as he passed, and Nathan was only seconds behind, his own strong arms wrapping around the snipers slim shoulders in a strange three way embrace. Sensing that something had happened, that some fact of huge importance had been revealed to Vin, Nathan calmed himself, knowing it would do no good to respond angrily.

Hand gentle on Vin's sides, Nate asked, "Vin, why do you have to see Ezra now...cant it wait until morning...it's very late...actually its very early...and Ez is asleep..." he kept his voice smooth, relaxing, but it seemed to have little impact on Vin, who despite having stilled his frenetic movements the second that his lovers had grabbed him, was still glancing wildly at the door. Leaning against the other two men, almost boneless in their grasp he managed to answer, "No...gotta be now...have ta fix it...my fault...was stupid..."

Chris, knowing a losing battle when he saw one murmured soothingly, "Okay Vin...you let Nate get you back to bed...you're looking a bit shaky...and I'll go and get Ezra for you..." Chris glanced at Nathan to make sure the bigger man had their youngest before he turned and hurried out of the room, exhaustion shoved to the back of his mind.

Nathan watched as Chris left and then turned back to his littlest love, and began guiding him bodily back towards the bed, despite Vin's stubborn reluctance and verbal arguments, "No Nate...I cant...Leme go...I gotta go to Ez...he won't come here...I stuffed it..."

Nathan soothed him as best he could while still easily pulling his smaller frame back to the bed, managing to get him seated on the foot of the massive king sized, speaking to Vin in a soft voice, trying to get answers as well as distract him, "Vin...why won't Ez come to you...he knows you're not feeling well..."

Vin, seeming to realise that Nathan's size and his own weakness meant that he wasn't leaving the room slumped backwards on the bed, hands coming up to cover his face, all remnants of the calm, sleepy Vin from mere moments ago replaced with an emotional train wreck, his voice was raspy and heavy with texan twang as he spoke, "Don't matter...I'se deserving to feel like shit...ain't nothing 'paired what I done to Ez...din't mean to...I swear I didn't mean to...I just didn' think...I's so damn stupid...I jis'..."

He was cut off by a sharply spoken reprimand from the door, "Vincent Tanner! I wouldn't accept such fallacious drivel from any stranger...why on earth would you assume it tolerable to apply it to yourself?"

Vin propped himself up on his elbows, blue gaze wide with confusion and wonder at the sight of the bedraggled Ezra, hands on hips, green eyes blazing reproachfully from the doorway, and all he could respond with was, "Huh?".

Chris couldn't hide his smirk as he injected, "Ezra... You're going to have to speak English...I don't think Vin's firing on as many cylinders as usual..."

Ezra flicked a decisive glance at him, but turned back to Vin with an evaluative gleam, continuing, "Actually...I think Vin is firing on more cylinders than usual...but in any case...I acquiesce..." walking across the room towards the bed, he continued, "I would not let anyone else speak such rubbish about you...why on earth would I let you do it to yourself...you are not and never have been a stupid person...and I won't tolerate anyone...and I mean  _anyone_... saying differently...even you..."

Ezra sat on the end of the bed, one leg drawn up beneath him, resting most of his weight on one arm, leaning into Vin's personal space, face angry and decidedly stubborn, awaiting a reply.

Vin, for all his volume and fuss of seconds ago, had dropped his eyes to the blanket, refusing to acknowledge Ezra's insistent demand for his attention, he'd all but withdrawn into himself at the rebuke.

Ezra wasn't accepting this, not at all...reaching out, he used his free hand to turn their youngests face towards him, demanding quietly, "Look at me when I'm speaking to you..." when Vin's blue eyes stared off vacantly to the left, over Ezra's shoulder.

The blue eyes snapped back into focus, huge and so vulnerable in their shame. Ezra sighed, knowing that as far as they had progressed with Vin's self esteem... the younger mans inability to accept positive correction was not something that they had improved, despite trying.

After having been torn down and belittled for so long and by so many people, Vin was no more likely to believe that he wasn't stupid than the sun was to stop shining tomorrow... but his lovers insisted on correcting him every time he insulted himself, hoping, that one day he might actually believe them.

He had certainly improved; at least he no longer openly argued with them, insisting that he was stupid or ill-bred or any other number of untruths...but instead, just nodded his acceptance that  _they believed_   _it_ , even if he could not.

As was the case now, Vin nodded, murmuring, "S-sorry...I forgot...but...Ez...I have to tell you...I din't mean...I- I just don' want you to hate me anymore!" his plaintive plea was disjointed and upset, but it still sent Ezra reeling back in shock, and both Nathan and Chris took a step closer... _Vin thought_   _what?_

Ezra immediately moved forward again, leaning in to place a hand on Vin's leg, voice soft and beseeching as he asked, "Oh Vin...why would you think that...I could never hate you... come on love...you know that..."

Vin looked up, confusion flaring in his eyes, along with a beam of muted hope which showed in his voice as he replied, "But...you said it..." he dropped his eyes again at the look on Ezra's face.

Ezra stared at him in hurt betrayal, wondering, confused...until the memory of his earlier tirade of the night reared up on him, and suddenly it was he who hated  _himself._ God, he knew how personally Vin took things, here they were, working so hard to build Vin up a little, and there he goes, tearing him down with a moment of angry, untrue cruelty.

Shuddering, face flaming with shame and guilt, Ezra moved to kneel beside Vin's curled form, one hand going to his lovers slim waist the other resting on the bed beside him as he spoke gently, "Vin...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it, not at all..you were never meant to hear that..I should have known I'd wake you with my ridiculous yelling...I'm sorry...I was just angry...I swear...I could never ever hate you...I might dislike things you say or do...but hate you?...Never...and it was so wrong... so cruel of me to even think it...let alone say it...if anything...I hate myself...can you ever forgive me?"

Despite Ezra feeling as though he didn't deserve Vins forgiveness, Vin of course, gave it anyway...and he gave it as fully and easily as breathing. Anything else would have been beyond Vin's nature.

Chris himself was angry at Ezra, but that anger was tempered with the knowledge that it would be hypercritical to reprimand the other man...Chris himself was also guilty of saying things in anger that he did not mean. Besides, Ezra was doing enough self flagellation to cover them both, as well as the majority of the rest of the world. Moving behind the still kneeling southerner, Chris placed warm hands on shaking shoulders and leaning down he ghosted a whisper into the younger mans ear, "Let it go love.. you're forgiven...don't dwell on it...you'll only hurt him more by hurting yourself...not to mention Nate and I...we all make mistakes...even the perfection that is you...Come on Ez...fix whatever has upset the both of you...before it does some real damage..." Chris squeezed the shaking shoulders, and stepped back to Nathan's side, glad for the strong hand he felt at his waist, astutely ignoring the repeated blinking over Ezra's green eyelids as the southerner nodded and moved to sit back on the bed beside Vin.

Surprisingly, it was Vin, the quietest, who re-broached the topic, "It's okay Ez...I'm just sorry I made you mad enough to say that...I didn't mean to..." Ezra nodded, having already accepted what had happened, and was willing to forgive and forget, replied, "It's okay Vin..I know you're sorry...I know you didn't set out to make us angry...you never do...you just have to think about how we're going to react before you go all Mr independent on us... I know you didn't mean it..."

Vin was shaking his head at Ezra's, cutting in determinately, "No no...Thant's not what I mean...I'm not sorry about that..."at Ezra's look, Chris glare and Nathan's growl Vin backtracked, adding, "I mean.. _I am sorry about that as well_...but I didn't actually mean to...to...to go all Mr Independent or whatever...it was an accident..." at the other three's confused and disbelieving looks, Vin continued his explanation, "I woke up at the hospital after I helped Mr and Mrs Reilly..." it didn't surprise his lovers that the compassionate man knew the victims names, but they weren't sure where this was going.

Vin went on, "I felt...fi-...okay...a bit sore...but not enough to stay in hospital...and I jis...I wanted to leave..." he fidgeted against the blanket, succeeding in dislodging Ezra's hand...which was telling in and of itself. Vin still often tried to put a physical distance between himself and his lovers when something was upsetting him...or he felt that whatever he had to say would weaken him in their eyes...but as always, the other three wouldn't stand for this, and Ezra moved his hand back to Vin's wrist, stilling the fidgeting and catching his gaze with a pointed look.

Chris moved to sit on Vin's other side, one strong arm going about his waist, and pulling him snugly against Chris's side. Vin didn't protest or fight them so much as seem to relish it...reluctantly. Nathan added to the contact, dropping onto the bed behind Vin, strong hands coming to rest on Vin's shoulders as Chris indicated he should continue.

Vin sighed, then taking a deep breath, went on, "I- You know I don' like hospitals...'s usually ok when one o' you lot are there...but...ya wasn't there this time...and I din't wanna bother ya an make ya drive in when I was okay to leave anyway...so I called a cab... " Vin refused to meet any of the three concerned pairs of eyes around him, knowing that this was the crux of the matter...his seeming inability to trust that he wasn't a bother, or at least, no more of a bother than any of the other men.

Ezra slid his hand down Vin's wrist, into his hand, and squeezed reassuringly, knowing that for Vin to admit that he didn't like hospitals was huge...the whole team knew that he hated them, and with good reason...damned good reason...but actually getting Vin to admit it or talk about t was like pulling teeth.

Nathan knew, perhaps better than the other, exactly what had happened to Vin that had caused such an adverse reaction to hospitals, and he could feel the memories rearing up in the tense set of Vin's shoulders beneath is hands, and wanting to sooth the younger man before he became lost in said memories, his dark hand began to gently massage the tension from the taught muscles, smiling when he felt Vin immediately start to relax beneath his touch.

Chris sighed, unable to recall the number of times that Vin's 'not wanting to be a burden' had led to situations remarkably similar to this one, it was one of the main attitudes that the three were trying to change, but apparently without much success. He knew the speech that was about to occur by heart, by rote...could recite it in his sleep...they all could.

Basic premise; Vin, you should have called us/told us/asked us... we wanted/needed/would have...come/helped/understood...you will never be a burden to us...we want to be involved in everything, the bad and the good...we love you...all of you...and want to give you everything of ourselves...and have everything of you...etc, etc, etc.

And Vin would walk away, baffled, confused and disbelieving.

Not sure what else he they could do to make him understand, Chris opened his mouth to give a variant of the same speech, yet again, hoping that this time, somehow...they'd make Vin see that he was never a burden, not to them.

Then Vin surprised them all, adding, "I told the cab driver to take me home...an I meant here...this is home...din't care how 'spencive...I can afford it...'While the three of them were still contemplating the miracle of baby's steps, Vin continued, "The cabbie was Reggie...he's about the only one who'll go to purgatorio...an I know him pretty well...so I's told him that I jus wanted to go home...and he took me to the flat...by the time I realised...I was already there...so I paid him and got out..."

Nathan knew that Vin had to have been pretty out of it not to notice that the taxi was going in the wrong direction for so long, and the whole situation was starting to make a little more sense, Vin obviously hadn't been thinking straight, but at least he's tried to come to them.

Chris however, as usually, fully attuned to what Vin was saying as well as thinking, knew that something didn't add up, and when Ezra asked, "Why didn't you call Nathan or I then?", and Vin answered, looking away, as though he knew he was in the wrong, "Uh...Nate had just finished his three night course...and Ez was only just getting off the Matherson stakeout, knews you were both tired...didn't want you to have to drive all the way in an get me...din't want ta be a bother..." Chris, suspicions confirmed, decided that as usual, baby steps were interrupted by falls and stumbles.

And thus Vin got the 'You're not a burden to us...we wish you would have called...would have rather you'd been out here where we could have kept an eye on you...' which of course, he shrugged off, as non-committed as always.

And so he got the 'If Ezra, or Nate...hell, anyone of us had been hurt...for whatever reason...and you'd just come off stakeout...would you want him just to go home rather than call you...' to which they received the expected 'No...but that's different'. How it was different Vin couldn't seem to put in words, but the other three knew what he was thinking, 'worthless...worth-less'.

And so it went, by rote, as usual, as expected.

But there had been tiny baby steps at the beginning there, and all three bore that in mind as Vin shrugged off their concern.

Shrugging the three off them off again, Vin got to his feet, and Chris, Nathan and Ezra let him, watching as he wrapped his arms around himself and shuffled, trying to find the words he though they wanted to hear, because he wanted to say them. Finally he decided on, "I'm sorry I'se made ya all angry with me...din't mean to do that...din't mean ta get hurt...was jis trying to help..."

It was Chris who answered, getting to his own feet, he moved to stand directly in front of his youngest lover and speaking gently, but firmly responded, "Vin...we were never angry because you helped that couple...in fact we're damn proud of you...and we'd never be angry that you got hurt doing something good..." Chris waited until he had surprised blue eyes on him before he went to continue, ready to add exactly  _what had_  made him angry, furious even, when Vin beat him to it.

"Ezra _is_  angry 'bout me getting hurt...heard him... "About as well as you would expect someone with a HOLE IN HIS HEAD to be! Damn idiot almost gets his head bashed in..."Vin repeated the words yelled earlier that evening with the ease of almost perfect recall, and Ezra flinched at the harshness of the echoed words, and understood exactly why Vin felt he had to 'Fix it', only Ezra knew that it was he, and not Vin who had to do the fixing.

Getting to his own feet, Ezra moved to explain, "Vin...God how I wish I'd just kept my mouth shut...it was never my intention to make you think I was angry that you were injured, but I can see how you might come to that conclusion...it wasn't anger that made me say that...it was fear..."

At Vin's confused look, and Chris and Nathans reading gazes, Ezra continued, "When you didn't arrive here before dinner, like we expected, and you wouldn't answer your phone, Nate got worried and called me, as I hadn't left work yet...and I went by your place just too check..."

Ezra had been steadily growing whiter as he spoke and seeing Nathan fidgeting worriedly on the bed, and admiring his restraint, he moved across and sat down heavily beside the medic as he continued, glad for the warmth of Nathan's hand that appeared on his back, "You didn't answer when I knocked, and your vehicle wasn't downstairs, so I almost left...something...I don't know what...made me pick the lock and enter anyway..."

He stopped, rubbing a hand across his eyes,. As if trying to erase an image that wouldn't budge, then continued in a rush as if ripping it of fast, like a bandaid, would make it hurt less, "You were sprawled out on the couch, white as a sheet, bloody bandage across your forehead and stiller than...for an instant...I thought you were dead...I thought you were dead... "Ezra, still white, but with high points of red forming on his cheeks, was back on his feet, ignoring Nathans' s growl, voice growing steadily louder as he moved.

"Do you get it now?...That's why I was angry...you scared the shit out of me...For a second...I thought you were dead...dead...I THOUGHT..." Ezra could feel his control slipping, and knew he was in danger of losing the plot like had downstairs earlier, and this time he could feel the added heat of liquid salt itching at his lids, and then burning icy paths down his too hot face, and he knew he was crying...and then Vin was there, arms going around him in a tight, all consuming embrace, and the southerner could feel the slight tremble of the slim body against his...and rather than worry about what it might mean, or what might be wrong with the younger man, as he usually would have done, this time Ezra just savoured the fact that it  _was_ still there.

Several seconds later, and the rush of white noise faded from his hearing, and the soft litany of "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Ezra..."filled his ears and Ezra realised that Vin didn't have to be sorry...at least not for that...and any anger he harboured dissolved into remembered terror and the most heartfelt gratitude, and tightening his own grip, despite Vin's all but cemented one, spoke softly, "It's okay...Vin...you didn't do it...it just scared me...it's okay, not your fault"

Vin stopped apologising, staring at Ezra with wide blue eyes, red rimmed and bloodshot, making the blue appear even bluer, and Ezra knew he wasn't the only one on the edge. Finally, Vin nodded, and all but melted in the strong grasp, face pressed to Ezra's neck, where the southerner felt the rising heat of Vins skin mingle with the scalding heat of healing tears, and he realized that he was all but keeping Vin on his feet, and knowing it was the emotional maelstrom rather than any injury that had truly exhausted the tracker, gently guided him towards the bed, knowing that the second pair of hand s that joined his were Chris's, and Nathan was re-straightening the covers for the third time that night.

A moment later and Vin was once again under the covers, this time peacefully, and Nathan smoothed a hand over the heated brow, deciding that it wasn't high enough to warrant alarm, at least, not yet, and he figured, now that Vin was calm, the fever would decrease as well, but deciding that it wouldn't hurt to give it a kick start, placed a cold cloth over the smooth face, besides, it also gave Ezra something to do while they waited for Chris to hurry through the shower.

Chris came back out of the bathroom 10 minutes later, feeling cleaner and more refreshed than he had for days, but still beyond exhausted, made perhaps more so by the warm water. Nathan ducked into the steaming room and chucked Vin's washer into the sink, before heading out of the room to check all the light had been turned off after Chris fetched Ezra earlier. Ezra got to his feet and wandered in to splash some cold water on his face, coming out he moved to sit on the side of the bed again as Chris pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants.

Chris turned back to the bed, and seeing Ezra sitting there, flashed him a small grin, which the southerner should have returned with a cocky smirk, only this time, he didn't. Sighing, Chris moved to his side, pulling the smaller man up and into his arms, saying, "Shit...jees Ez...I'm sorry...I can only imagine how you felt when you saw him..." Ezra shook his head, and pressed a warm kiss to his lips, replying, "No Chris, that's not true...you can't imagine...you know...you know exactly how I felt..." Chris nodded as he returned the kiss, agreeing with Ezra's statement, it was true, he did know.

Neither were surprised when Nathan's arms reached around both of them and the medic sighed, " _What a night..._ okay...bed...sleep..." and flicking the room light off, all three of them joined Vin.

As soon as he hit the mattress, Vin, apparently asleep, all but wrapped himself around the man, and as always Chris expected it, although it still surprised him that someone as reserved and shy as Vin was such a  _snuggler_...but he wasn't about to argue. Ezra was on Vin's other side, with Nathan on the other end, each twitching and turning to get comfortable, until a comfortable pile of tangled limbs and blankets resulted.

All but asleep, dropping off into that drowsy no man's land right before full slumber, Chris was suddenly propelled back into wakefulness by a soft questioning voice, "C-Chris...?" immediately fully awake, Chris propped himself up on one arm, looking down at the glowing blue that became more visible as Nathan flicked the bedside light on.

Eyes immediately roving Vin for any form of problem, Chris asked, "Vin...What's wrong?" Vin, eyes wide and beseeching, lower lip trembling, explained, "You've been home for over three hours now...and you haven't even kissed me!"

Ezra grinned, Nathan snorted and Chris, worry no now abated, looked down at the texan, sprawled half underneath him, "Really, I haven't?' he asked, cocking his head as if thinking, trying to recall...

Vin's pout became a wounded look, and he shook his head, "Nope...Ya kissed Nathan...and Ez...but not me..." as if he had to justify and prove his point.

Chris toyed a little further, "Really...not even once... are you sure?", he could see pinpoints of colour appearing in Vins face and saw the blue eyes dance as Vin cottoned on to his teasing.

Puppy dog eyes came out full force as Vin replied, "Well...sometimes your kisses ain't that amazing...but I think I'd still 'member...well, probably...or maybe...although..."

Chris growled, "Guess we'd better make sure you remember then..." and leaned down , hand moving to cup Vins face as he pressed his lips ever so gently against Vins, more of a peck than a kiss, a  _barely there_  hint...and then he did it again...and again. Hid tongue glanced out and traced Vin's pout, and smirking he tenderly stole another kiss, but this time, didn't pull back, instead seeking entrance to the lush mouth, which Vin readily gave, parting his lips, allowing Chris's tongue entrance.

Chris plundered the sweet mouth unhindered, tongue, tasting, exploring every inch of the delectable heaven he had discovered, Vin moaned wantonly into his mouth, shuddering against the body covering his, his tongue meeting Chris's in a series of gentle flick's and twists, until finally Chris pulled back.

Looking down he smiled at the glazed look in Vin's eyes, cockily saying, "Not that amazing, huh?"

Vin grinned, reaching up to wrap his arms around Chris, replying, "Well...guess I'd forgotten...must have been the blow to the head..." he pulled Chris down and closed his eyes, relaxing, and Chris did the same, feeling Nathan and Ezra also settle back down.

Chris murdered, "Excuses, excuses into the tangled curls, pulling Vin closer as his exhausted body and mind began to shut down again, the harshness of reality slipping away beyond a fuzzy veil of dreams and love.

And then Vin' voice spoke drowsily to the room in general, "Chris...you do realise that makes you Mama bear...?"

Chris immediately squeezed Vin, snarling, "Shut up...baby bear.", and an instant later Nathan's snorted chuckle greeted them.

All was silent until Ezra's, "Huh-wha..." a second later, which set Vin to chuckling.

Chris sighed again, "Never mind..." at the same time Nathan added, "We'll, he's gotta be teen-bear...I mean; argumentative, stubborn, doesn't know what a sunrise looks like..." and Ezra cut in with, "No really...Never mind...I don't want to know...".

Which set Vin to Chuckling again.

Lips tingling pleasantly, arms around the still laughing form of one he loved more than life, well,  _one of them anyway_ , and the other two within touching distance, Chris grinned, thankful for small miracles and baby steps.

 

 


End file.
